


The man in the White Van

by SmegmaSlut101



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abduction, Abuse, Age Difference, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Belly Kink, Blood As Lube, Blow Jobs, Brainwashing, Butt Plugs, Corruption, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, Mindfuck, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Pedophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Somnophilia, Stranger Sex, Throat Fucking, Underage Rape/Non-con, Violent Sex, Voyeurism, Watersports, gagged, neck bulge, porta potty sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmegmaSlut101/pseuds/SmegmaSlut101
Summary: Charlie doesn’t expect to be turned from and ordinary boy to a cockslave, but look where he is now.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 12
Kudos: 267





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this, it’s a little plotty in the beginning, but I hope it pulls thru in the end.

Charlie walked into the garage, grabbing his red bike and rolling it out. He walked it out to the front of his house, where his friends were waiting, sweat already trickling down their noses.

“You ready to go Char??” Meg asked, feet swaying from side to side. 

“Yeah,” Charlie said, hopping on to the seat, and speeding away with the others. He was way shorter than his 2 other friends, so he looked a little goofy on a taller bike, straining to make a rotation. When they got to the end of the street, they all stopped seeing a white van pass by. A man inside rolled down the window, his tattooed arm on the wheel. He lowered his sunglasses just a bit, and catcalled at them.

Grace, his friend who looks a little older, jumped off her bike, screaming at the dude, “WE’RE ONLY FIFTEEN YOU PERV!” The man smirked through his rear view mirror, and Charlie could’ve sworn he was looking at him.

Grace walked back, face red and sweaty, saying, “Cmon, I’m ready for that movie.” Then we biked the rest of the way to the park.

Their Park is a little different than most; there is a playground with porta potty’s and a swing set where hobos live, but there’s a forest too. When they get there, it’s pretty empty, just a mom and son at the slide. The trio walk past them and trail through the woods to a small clearing. 

“Alright, y’all ready?” Mia said, uncovering their belonging and pulling out a blanket. Grace dug through her bag, grabbing her laptop and setting it up in front of the blanket, meanwhile Charlie pulled out the few snacks he had bought for this.

“Mmmm you bought popcorn, chocolate, AND lemonade. You the man!” Mia said, fistbumping him, then laying down flat in front of the laptop. They all piled on in front of the screen, settling on Insidious.

——————————————

Charlie started sitting up from the blanket, getting looks from both girls. “I need to use the bathroom real bad,” he said, getting up and grabbing the two bottle of lemonade he downed to throw out. He heard short responses as he walked into the forest, bladder totally full. 

He finally got back to the park, but then had to walk far to his right, where the porta potty’s were hidden in another section. The place was empty, Charlie picking the second one to use. He got in and closed the door behind him, pulling down his pants and immediately letting his bladder loose.

Behind him, the stall door was opening up a crack, and a muscle tattooed arm snuck in with a rag. “Goodnight faggot,” the stranger said, wrapping Charlie’s little face up before he could turn his head.

His body crumbled to the ground, just missing the toilet bowl. The man then climbed in, wearing a wife beater and a shaved head. He looked at the little boy in front of him, and held him by the head with both hands, his pants already erect.

“You want this dick faggot?” The man said, rubbing the boys mouth over the outline of his dick. It was meaty and looked over nine inches. The boys eyes fluttered as the man pressed up against his face.

He muttered, “See, I knew a pussy like you needed this,” then pulled down his pants, his dick falling out and hitting Charlie in the face. The man still held his unconscious body by the sides of his head, leaving his mouth hanging open. 

“Alright, open up pretty boy.” He said, pushing the head into Charlie’s mouth. “Oh, you don’t want to,” the man said in a mocking tone, “Does it look like I give a fuck what you think!” Then he rammed in three more inches, hitting something in the back. 

He pulled out a little, then went back in but it wouldn’t budge. “Oh, so you wanna play games boy, well I can play the too.” The man told the boy, his limp body being raped. “OPEN. THE FUCK. UP!” The man shouted, ramming in even harder than before, and feeling a little release. 

He was able to squeeze in an inch more, feeling in heaven. “You’re such a slut boy. You wanna be my little rape pet don’t you,” The man said to the boy, pounding his mouth. Another inch passed as the man skullfucked the little mouth, the boys body dangling.

“Yeah, my dick’s going to mash that baby brain up into little pieces! Good thing you don’t need it one if you’re a fried cockslut.” The man laughed as he raped the little boy in the porta potty.

Soon, he felt he was gonna bust. He looked down at the boy eyes finally, as they moved slightly from the dick stretching his mouth open. “You’re up? So you like taking this cock, not putting up any fight at all! You’re a real cutie aren’t you! The boys on my site will love you.” 

Then the man pulled out his phone, recording from the top and saying, “Hey dudes, this is my new rapemeat. He’s pretty cute so I think I’ll keep him to myself, but if you guys really want some, he’s twenty dollars a load.” He slapped the side of the boys head, saying, “You heard that, you’re a cheap babyslut and these men are gonna fuck you until you only remember their dicks.” 

Then he shouted, “FUCKK!” pushing into the boys mouth one last time, and finally breaking into his throat, his seed going straight into the boys stomach. His face was a shade of blue as the man looked down at him. Then he moved the camera to dick-level and recorded from the side.

“You see that boys, that’s my dick stretching out his little throat.” The boys throat had a huge bulge that kept moving, the mans meat still coursing a load down into his tummy. “I’m feeding this little faggot well, owning his little body.” 

When he finally finished cumming, he pulled his dick out, cum dripping from the boys small lips, and bent him over the toilet.  
“Now watch what I do boys!” The man exclaimed.

——————————————

Charlie woke up, being shaken by his two friends who stood around the porta potty. “You okay Char?” Grace asked, looking down with concern.

He tried his best to spit out a simple yeah, but his burning throat wouldn’t let him. He couldn’t remember what had happened, but he knows he wasn’t in pain before using the bathroom. 

Charlie simply nods his head to shake attention from him, and the girls sigh with relief, heading back to their bikes. But when Charlie stands up, he notices the searing pain in his ass, like it’s swelling just like his throat. Maybe he got sick?

His ass burns the whole bike ride home, as if there’s something being pushed deeper into him. Getting to his house, he waves goodbye and puts his bike back. Then he goes upstairs to shower. His mom smiled at him, asking him about his day, and he croakily said, “i-it was fine.” His mother looked off as he walked away, thinking maybe he caught a cold. She screamed after him, “Honey do you feel sick? Don’t go out with your friends this week, I think you have something.” 

Charlie softly said, “Okay mom,” and grabbed his pjs and and new pair on underwear and socks. Then he went in the bathroom and started undressing. His neck ached when he pulled his shirt up over it. 

Then he started taking off his pants and felt the pain in his ass move. He took them and his underwear off, and tried touching his butt crack. But what should’ve been his butt crack was a black circle. He tapped it, hurting his stomach. Then he pulled it, and felt that feeling again, so he pushed and pulled again. 

When he finally pulled it out, he saw it was a black bumpy tube with a wide circle on the end. And, there was a piece of paper taped on the bottom, reading, “You’re mine now, slut.”

Charlie looked at it, confused but slowly remembering what had happened right after he had peed. His body shivered, scared of what that man had done to him, why his throat hurt, and what was in his ass.

————————————————

After his shower, he walks into his room and jumps on his bed. He slowly notices the chill in the room, hopping up to go close the window across from his bed. He pulls and pulls on it, but it won’t budge. That’s when he looks down and notices the white van, the same white van that had passed them earlier with the same bald dude in the drivers seat. And this time, Charlie could see clearly, he was looking up at him. 

Shivers went down his back as he got in bed, wondering why that man had followed him home.


	2. Time For Some Fun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man has his way with Charlie and brings along some friends ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t written for the past month so I hope it sounds okay :) Anyways thank you for the comments I tried incorporating some of them and I hope u bust a fat nut!

Charlie awakes suddenly by a sharp pain in his asshole. He tries looking down, tries looking anywhere, but his vision is all black. 

He heard a rustling around him and hoarse laughs before someone said, “Looks like the sluts up.” Charlie shivered at the name, not having heard the word before. He tried to move but felt hands all over his body, pressing down and rubbing all over.

“Please stop,” is what he would’ve said if he could talk, but he finally noticed the thing in his mouth. He could feel the thing hit the back of his throat every time he tried speaking, feeling pain from his bruised esophagus. 

Out of the darkness, he felt a frigid cold block swipe over his nipple. He jumped out of his skin, hearing a familiar voice laugh and say, “He’s still fucking jumpy, but he’ll like it, just like he did in that porta potty.” ‘THIS WAS THE MAN!’ Charlie thought, thrashing his body up and down.

His trash was cut off by a sharp pain to his jaw. Someone punched his soft jaw and he almost started crying. He willed himself not to as the men around him laughed out loud, his face turning all shades of red.

Finally, a man starts talking. “Alright pervs, let’s begin our ritual.” Charlie’s blood went cold as that statement settled in, the men all chanting words he didn’t understand. “We pervs appreciate god for sending down a fuck pig. A rape toy. A cock sleeve. A boy for us to use to satisfy our needs. He will be ours, and ours forever. With this, we will make him ours forever, the symbol of a cock slave to show how he will never know anything but our cocks.” 

The innocent little boy held down on the bed screamed out for no one, the dick gag forcing his voice back in. His mom, who he wished was there to save him, was there. She sat passed out, the man using the same method as last time; slumped in a chair as the men touched her beloved son. 

The question kept appearing in his mind, what would make him theirs? You can’t own a person he tried to scream, but it died in his throat as searing hot metal came down on his neck. The aroma of burning flash filled the room as a branded was pushed into the tender skin of the boys neck.

Tears streamed down his face, falling off on to the metal, making steam rise. The boy was too out of it to feel smoke go down his lungs fro, an older man with a beer gut. The man bent over, blowing out his cigar smoke into the boys mouth, little hiccups coming out. The boy was in too much pain too cough.

“That’s what boys like you need, proper discipline.” The bald man with the brander said, slowing taking it off the charred skin. It looked red and raw under the metal, barely skin anymore. “You need to stop squirming and learn how to take it bitch. I mean, it’s all your ass will ever know from now on. You’re mine.”

As soon as the brander was removed, a man lined himself up under the boy, feeling the smooth hole in front of him. “Fuck, this baby slut is gonna take every inch of my dick,” he said, ramming in half already, “I don’t care if it breaks you.” Charlie soon snapped back into the moment, the pain from his neck overshadowed by the pain in his ass.

“Yeah, fuck him like a good slut. Make his ass suffer for even being born!”

“He needs to fucking learn to take a daddy dick. Born to be A FUCKING COCKSLEEVE FOR OLD PIGS LIKE US!”

“FUCK just look at his belly blowing up like a nice lil pregnant girl. He’s gonna take every load in here BOYS!”

The men spewed remarks at the blindfolded boy, spitting on him and rubbing ice across his nipples as the old man with the cigarette plowed into him savagely. Blood dripped from Charlie’s hole as he cried for his mother and god and even Jesus. “Look at him moving his ass the slut he loves this shit.” 

The men took turns in his hole, slowly making it easier for bigger dick to go in. “He’s finally getting loose like the cheap slut he is Marco,” one man said to the bald guy. Marco, who was the ringleader and drove the van finally stepped up to the hole, motioning for the guy in there to move. He did.

Marco bent down, looking at the bloody hole, deciding it’s time to stretch him out enough for his monster. Before going in, he got up, bending down so he was face to face with the boy. 

Charlie let out shallow breaths as the husky man stood over him, sounding like a wild animal. “You’re gonna feel pain like never before cock slut. Got it! And your gonna like it, you’re gonna scream out you like it or I’ll burn you again.”

Charlie’s whimpered breaths stopped and he tried to stop breathing altogether. He couldn’t go on like this. He didn’t even know what was going on and he thought he might die from the pain coursing all over his body. Then he felt a fist up against his butt. That can’t be right, aren’t they only ticking their penis’s up there he thought. He’d grown accustomed to the men so far sticking only six or seven inches up his tiny hole. But this wasn’t a dick.

Marco laughed darkly as he pushed his fist inward, not getting any pull. By not getting it that way, he could’ve decided to grab extra lube, but instead decided he would try to get in by punching. So he punched the boys butt, an audible crack echoing through the room.

Charlie screamed so loudly, the gag couldn’t hide it. The open window carried his scream. 

All the men looked at Marco, worried he had just killed him. After all, Marco had been put away for a while for killing little boys. “Don’t worry guys, he’s fine... still usable without a couple bones.” With that last line Marco grinned, noticing his fist was inside Charlie’s ass. He pushed farther, fingering the g spot, then going down to his forearm. Charlie screamed the whole time, his voice becoming scratcher and scratcher.

The man kept fisting until the boy looked dead enough. “Alright, time to show you pervs how to really rape a boy.” The man stood up, undoing his belt, and letting his giant 14 inch dick fall out. It had the girth of a coke can, and all the men hoped the boy was stretched enough for it. That would hurt like a bitch.

“Look at his baby belly blown up like a little cum balloon. Filled with all the dirty pig spunk here!”

“Look at that little cum dump bucking back on nothing. PUT THE DICK IN HIM, HE WANTS IT”

The man lifted the boy up onto his dick, placing his hole at the entrance and taking the blindfold off of him. Charlie blinked a few times, seeing the face of the man in the white van in front of him. Then, with no warning, the man dropped Charlie down onto his long cock. He screamed as he slid down it, feeling like his whole body would break. The went past his anus, snaking up through his intestines. “You’re never getting out of this boy. You’re mines now, learn your place as my cocksleeve, my rapebaby, my fucking CHEW TOY!” 

Tears fell down Charlie’s face as the man gripped his nipple in his teeth and bit down. His chest started bleeding while the men watching enjoyed the show. Charlie cried out when Marcos dick went past halfway, feeling every inch go in his body. 

The man looked at the suffering child and smiled, knowing he wasn’t broken yet. Marco thought to himself, ‘I’m gonna have a fun time breaking this faggot’ 

“You like sliding down my cock faggot?” Marco asked the boy, who’s eyes were rolling back in on themselves. He looked mad and hopped. The boy screamed audibly, feeling his dick slide back and in farther, way deeper. The man liked that answer. “So you do enjoy it. Ya know, since I found ur slut ass, every man here pays me to fuck you till you break. So as long as you don’t break, I’m making money off you cock sleeve. And once you do, I’ll lock you up in my basement and I’ll keep you my little brain dead whore, taking my cock whenever I need you to. This is your life now baby slut!”

The man grunted hard, feeling the urge to cum. “O you’ve done it for me boy! I’m shooting this straight up to yours brains, make you my brain dead cumdump.” The man then came hard, buckets of cum rising straight up. 

Charlie felt a rush come through his throat, and coughed up some of the mans load. The outline of his dick snaked up Charlie’s belly, even with all of the men’s previous load inside him. 

“You look like a pretty cum balloon now slut,” a man watching said, jerking his dick slowly. The other men laughed at the once innocent child, now impaled on a 14 inch dick, it’s bulge sticking out of his stomach.

And when Charlie finally sighed with relief, he realized it wasn’t over, hot liquid shooting through his body. He felt it dripping out of his mouth and through the crevices between the mans dick. He looked down at the bald man who was smiling wildly back at him, still bucking his hips, peeing into the dumpster. 

“Don’t you get it boy, THERE IS NO BREAKS! You’re a cumdump, you’re a human toilet, you’re everything for us to use. And look at your mom over there. No one will come to save you. I’ll take you tonight and fry your brains until the last memory you have will be of my dick slamming into your slut holes!”

Charlie looked over at his mom, pee dribbling out of his mouth. She sat sleeping in the chair, aloof to what was happening right in front of her. 

He cried as the man kept talking in his ear. 

Then, he heard police sirens. 

The men all stopped what they were doing and became alert. Charlie tried screaming for help, but his sore throat only let him do so much. 

Marco whispered to the room, “Let’s sneak out the back and get into her car in the garage. No one will notice it’s gone until it’s too late.” The men did exactly as told, Marco carrying the boy away still impaled on his dick. 

When Marco got in the car, he leaned forward, telling the driver, “To the park, I think we should let the hobos have some fun with the slut before he can’t remember his own name. You’d like that, right Charlie?”

The boy looked up at him, eyes dazed. The man pulled the gag from his mouth finally, and the boy took a deep breath. Then the boy said, “Who’s Charlie?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did u bust that but?? Give me story suggestions if you liked it, I think that’s the end of this series.

**Author's Note:**

> If u wanna give me suggestions on what else to write or for chapter ideas, I take requests.


End file.
